elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daedric Artifacts (Skyrim)
Sixteen Daedric artifacts appear in Skyrim. There are 16 Daedric Princes in Skyrim, who all have their own Daedric Artifacts to grant as bonus for completing their questlines and becoming their Champions. Azura's Star / Black Star Reward for completing The Black Star quest. Upon visiting the Shrine of Azura the player enters dialogue with a priestess of Azura named Aranea. She informs you that she has seen you in her visions and that you are the one that returns Azura's Star, she also informs you of an elf in Winterhold that has the knowledge you need to find the Star. Nelacar, a former student of the College of Winterhold is the elf in question, he has taken up residence in the Inn. He informs you of Malyn Varen's studies on the star and where to find it. Once the player has Azura's Star they can either choose to return it to Nelacar or Aranea. Returning the star to Nelacar results in a Soul Gem purified of Malyn's soul. Nelacar believes that the new Black Star can only hold Black Souls (see Black Soul Gem (Skyrim)), while in reality it can actually hold both White and Black Souls. Returning the star to Aranea gives the player a cleansed Azura's Star which only captures White Souls. Dawnbreaker Reward for completing The Break of Dawn quest. Dawnbreaker, a one-handed sword, can be obtained at the Statue to Meridia. It's a simple quest that requires you to find her beacon, and then to "lead Meridia's light" through the dungeon underneath her Shrine. To do this, you activate pedestals with little glowing balls of light, in sequence throughout the dungeon. The dungeon itself is filled with Corrupted Shades, and is somewhat complicated to navigate. At the end you have to defeat a powerful Necromancer who apparently defiled her Shrine, Malkoran. Upon defeating him, you retrieve the sword, Dawnbreaker, and receive Meridia's thanks. Ebony Blade The Ebony Blade is rewarded for completing The Whispering Door quest, which begins at level 20. Upon asking the innkeeper of The Bannered Mare in Whiterun about any rumors, the player will be led to the Jarl of Whiterun (or exiled in Solitude based on the Civil War storyline) in regards to one of his children acting strange. The player then learns that one of the Jarl's sons, Nelkir, has been acting dark and brooding without reason. Questioning Nelkir begins the quest The Whispering Door. Ebony Mail Reward for completing Boethiah's Calling quest (Must be level 30). Ebony Mail is a variation of Ebony Armor. The quest requires that you sacrifice one of your followers after which Boethiah will speak to you and her followers. She commands you to kill each other, last man standing will have the honor of doing a task for her. The task is to hunt down and kill her champion, taking the Ebony Mail from him and wearing it thus making you her new champion. As listed in the armor effects, the armor provides a muffle effect and a cloak that slowly poisons hostile NPCs. Mace of Molag Bal Reward for completing the House of Horrors quest. The Mace of Molag Bal can be found in the city of Markarth. Once walking through the main gate outside of the "Abandoned House", Vigilant Tyranuus will ask you if you have seen anyone entering or leaving, and that he suspects Daedric worship is taking place in the house. If the player has completed the Forsworn Conspiracy quest, Tyranuus will be near the stables instead. The player must choose to follow Vigilant Tyranuus into the house to trigger the quest "House of Horrors". Once this is complete the player will be rewarded with the Mace of Molag Bal. Masque of Clavicus Vile Reward for completing A Daedra's Best Friend quest. The Masque of Clavicus Vile is a Heavy armor helm, given by Clavicus after returning the Rueful Axe to him. The quest is started in Falkreath after acquiring the task of luring out a stray dog the Blacksmith was interested in. Upon finding the dog, to your surprise it talks. He then lead's you to Clavicus's Shrine at the back of Haemar's Shame. Clavicus agrees to take back Barbas (the dog) if you collect the Rueful Axe from Rimerock Burrow and return it to him. After acquiring the axe he offers to let you keep the axe if you kill Barbas with it. WARNING: If you choose to keep the Rueful Axe it will not count towards Daedric Artifacts Achievements. If you choose not to kill Barbas, you will receive the Masque of Clavicus Vile instead. Mehrunes' Razor Reward for completing the Pieces of the Past quest. Mehrunes' Razor is the dagger from Oblivion that the Mythic Dawn used. It's obtained by completing a simple chain quest. The first part of the quest is visiting a descendant of the assassins of Uriel Septim, Silus, who runs a small museum dedicated to the Mythic Dawn. It has several things from Oblivion; the Commentaries, Mythic Dawn outfit, the sheath to the Razor, and the page from the Mysterium Xarxes. The first part(s) of the quest have you gathering the pieces to Mehrunes' Razor. After that you meet him at the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon, talk to Mehrunes himself, and kill Silus to obtain the razor then straight after Mehrunes Dagon will summon 2 Dremora outside the shrine to attack the player for his own amusement. Oghma Infinium The Oghma Infinium is a book, given as a reward for completing Discerning the Transmundane, a quest given by'' Septimus Signus, during the main story quest-line. Signus is located in a remote cave, North-East of Winterhold. When read, the Oghma Infinum will give the player a permanent boost to all skills in a certain category (Thieving, Magic or Fighting). After choosing this boost in skills, the Oghma Infinium will dissapear / self-destruct. However, an exploit bug can allow the player to boost all skills to 100 by using the book more than once. The exploit involves using a bookshelf in one of the player's owned properties to cause the Oghma Infinium not to disappear (SeeOghma Infinium under "Bugs" for details) Note: It is possible to talk to Septimus Signis before being given the directive to seek him out during the main story quest-line, but this is not advisable since receiving the Blank Lexicon and Attunement Sphere before this can result in a major bug which prevents completion of the main story quest. Ring of Namira Reward for completing The Taste of Death quest. The Ring of Namira grants the user with 50 extra points of Stamina and feeding on corpses grants a bonus to health and stamina regeneration. To begin the quest, talk to Verulus outside the Hall of the Dead in Markarth. He is at the entrance to the Hall via Understone Keep. Persuade, bribe or intimidate him to receive his key, then enter the Hall and Eola will talk to you telling to meet her Reachcliff Cave. You have to clear the cave of Draugr. Afterwards Eola will have you bring the same priest, Verulus, from Markarth to the shrine. Once there you will have to kill Verulus and eat his flesh. Namira will then speak to you and grant you her ring. Sanguine Rose Reward for completing A Night to Remember quest. You can get this quest by finding Sam Guevenne in any tavern across Skyrim. He'll challenge you to a drinking match. Sanguine Rose summons a Dremora to fight for you, but the Dremora last only for 60 seconds. Also if you have the Twin Souls Perk in Conjuration then it will let you summon one additional Dremora to fight by your side. Although this staff is a Daedric Artifact and also has a custom mesh for the staff image, it doesn't do anything different in terms of effect than the Summon Dremora Lord conjuration spell. Savior's Hide/Ring of Hircine Reward for completing Ill Met By Moonlight quest (3 possible outcomes, and it's possible to acquire both artifacts by eliminating all the hunters, 'then' skinning the werewolf. Both items count towards the Oblivion Walker achievement). You can obtain this quest by talking to Mathies, owner of the Corpselight Farm in Falkreath. Skeleton Key Obtained during the Thieves Guild quest Blindsighted, but must be returned to the Twilight Seplucher in the following quest. This does not count towards the Achievement "Oblivion Walker". It's not essential unless you're doing the Thieves Guild quest line if you're planning on completing it. Skull of Corruption Reward from Waking Nightmare quest. You can obtain this quest by talking to Erandur in Dawnstar, who is in the Windpeak Inn. The player can either gain the staff or let Erandur destroy it. You can use the skull of corruption to feed on sleeping NPC's. Casting the staff at them while sleeping will gather 5 dreams for the staff. Casting at an NPC while they're awake however will be treated as an attack. The staff has a range of effect on it and also has a unique screen illusion when casting. It works well if you're a vampire as you need to feed on NPC's anyway. Spellbreaker Reward for completing The Only Cure quest. Upon finding the Shrine of Peryite, which is northeast of Markarth and northwest of Karthwasten, speak to Kesh the Clean. He will ask you to bring a silver ingot, a deathbell flower, vampire dust and a flawless ruby. Once you have those items talk to him again to have him make the incense. Breathe in the incense to begin talking to Peryite. He will ask you to travel to Bthardamz and kill an elf named Orchendor. After you slay him return to Peryite and claim Spellbreaker from him. You might have to be at least level 30 or Kesh will not open dialogue. Debate over level requirements are ongoing. Some have been able to accomplish this quest as low as level 12. This may have been a glitch, or due to higher levels of some combination of skills/perks that shows the game you are capable of completing the quest. Volendrung Reward for completing The Cursed Tribe quest in Largashbur, which is an Orcish stronghold found near the Jerall Mountains in the south of Rift. The player must return to Largashbur after defeating the giant desecrating Malacath's shrine. Upon returning to Largasbur the player enters dialogue with Atub and Malacath who informs the player to place Shagrol's hammer upon his altar. It is at this time that the giant's hammer is transformed into Volendrung and the player can then loot the weapon. NOTE: There is a bug where Volendrung will be moved slightly to where it is nearby the altar, instead of on the altar. This may occur due to a clipping error that may occur during the weapon's transformation. Wabbajack Accessed by finding Dervenin in Solitude and accepting his quest The Mind of Madness. The Wabbajack is a staff, given by the daedric prince of madness, Sheogorath. The Mind of Madness quest is started in Solitude when talking to an apparently insane homeless man, named Dervenin, who tells you his master is on vacation in the Pelagius wing of the castle. When you investigate, you are transported inside the mind of the mad king Pelagius. There, you find Sheogorath who offers you a bargain; escape Pelagius's mind, and he will free you from Pelagius's mind. At the completion of the quest, he gives you the Wabbajack, a staff that, when cast, can transform the target into another creature, summon a minor creature to attack the enemy, summon a lightning cloud or, in one case, completely destroy the enemy, scattering coins all around. Sheogorath will give the Wabbajack to the player once they reach him. A list of all the Daedric Artifacts and their abilities. Daedric Artifacts can only be obtained by completing the relevant Daedric Quest. See the Daedric Quests chapter or the Atlas for more details. Daedric Artifact - Weapons *The attack of the weapon is the same as the level as you got it. Daedric Artifact - Apparel Daedric Artifacts - Other Items Trivia *For the Oblivion Walker Achievement, you must have fifteen of the artifacts owned on a single character, not spread out through multiple characters' save games. *If you intend to have Erandur as a follower, and still unlock the Oblivion Walker achievement, it's best to keep the Vaermina quest for last. Make a save game right before Erandur begins his ritual to destroy the Skull. Alternatively you can acquire both of Hircine's artifacts to make up for getting Erandur instead of the Skull. *The Skeleton Key does not count towards Oblivion Walker. *It is most rewarding to obtain the Ebony Blade before any other Daedric Artifacts, as many of the Daedra Quests involve killing people you've done quests for.(The only people that you kill are the ones that gave you the initial quest; or none at all, & they aren't needed to complete the game.)It's best to get the Ebony Blade before you proceed with the Stormcloak War. If you attempt to do it afterwards you'll find that it's no longer the same Jarl (But can still be done, see follow up note). *Its still possible to do the The Whispering Door Quest if you completed the Stormcloaks' Side of the war by starting the quest like normal but the '''former Jarl of Whiterun' is located in Solitude in the Blue Palace so you must go to Solitude to talk to the Jarl, after this the quest will go as normal. Achievements |trophy = }} |trophy = }} ru:Даэдрические артефакты (Skyrim) fr:Artéfacts Deadriques de:Daedra-Artefakte Category:Walkthrough Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Armor Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts